So Clear to Me Now
by Raven100104
Summary: At Concert of Hope, Miley learns to see things with a whole new perspective. Then everything became clear as to why the boys left her for "them". However, the day she lets go is the day she held a friend closer to her heart. Miley support/ Moe friendship


"NO!" I screamed as I shot out of bed. It was one of **those** dreams…_again._ Groaning tiredly, I flopped back down in the warmth of my blanket. That was it, I couldn't sleep, so I glanced over at the clock. Wow. It's 6 am and I'm wide awake, and…I can't stop thinking about the stuff _he_ said…the stuff he did.

I had begged. Practically on my knees as I begged my management to take those boys on the road with me. And here I lay, 2 years later, regretting the decision that had turned my life upside down. Okay…you caught me. The most pathetic thing is…I **don't** regret it.

All I wanted to do was help. I wasn't expecting them to do anything spectacular for me, or even worship at my feet, or thank me for that matter, because I thought we are friends…_were_ friends. All those things he said, I just can't let it slide…he hurt me…so very badly.

"Mile! Are you okay in there?!" Daddy yelled, pounding on my door (probably with a raccoon lamp). "I heard screaming!"

"I'm fine daddy!" I replied, still tired from waking up so early. After all, the paper's not here yet and the sun's not up. Oh how I wish I could tell him exactly what I feel inside. But that dream…it was one of those dreams that made it all so clear to me now—

I was replaced.

And I let it happen just like that.

The girl who he claimed as "just friends" had replaced me, along with her best friend. Now hold up, I love the girl's best friend, but she took their hearts away from me, they both did. The boys don't know me anymore. When asked, they haven't seen my movie and didn't want to deal with anything associated with me. I was a poison ivy, and they don't wanna touch it. They always said we were friends, but everyone knew it was a lie. I don't know what I did wrong…maybe they just…don't _want_ me anymore.

"Miley!" Momma knocked softly. "It's time to get ready for the concert!"

Wha- how long had I been laying here? I glanced at the clock once more. 8:35. Wow…now that's pathetic, thinking about someone who just doesn't give a damn about you no matter what you did for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MILEY! MILEY OVER HERE!" I turned around and twirled my dress sweetly as people pushed to get the better shot. Suddenly, another wave of girlish screech pierced through my ear as I turned to see the arrival of the new celebrities. Ahhh…**them**.

I pretended not to notice as I flashed a peace sign and smiled for the cameras…but they've obviously noticed me. _He _was standing as far from me as possible along with his brother…gee, shocker there. I have to admit though, that one of them wasn't that bad. He was actually…still my friend. Sure we're not as close anymore but…I know he stood up for me every time he got the chance. Joe smiled at me then, giving me a small wave followed by two thumbs up.

I couldn't help but grin at him and waved too. The other two was still not looking my direction when another girl joined them. Her straight jet black hair complemented her rocker-chick look as she posed between the boys. I stared as I pit of jealousy burned through my stomach.

That used to be **me!** **I** used to be that girl, the one who they would hold and protect and love through the harsh lights of the flashing cameras. Now I'm simply alone, exposed to the world with every step I take.

We broke up, I was the "bitch". I hang out with friends, I was "seeking attention". I date other guys other than him, I was the "whore". I dance and wore shorts, I was the "slut". What is the world becoming? He dated _her_ and completely cut me down and he was still the "gentleman who deserved better than that ugly skank".

I suddenly found myself gaping at the four with scorching anger until a pair of brown eyes caught my azure ones and gave me an apologetic smile. Every time he smiled at me, I found myself returning the gesture. Was it because deep down, I still believed that at least one of them cared?

"Are you okay?" Joe mouthed quickly then turned back to the cameras before his brothers noticed. I saw him eyeing me with the corner of his eyes and nodded softly. What's wrong with me!? Why did I smile when I hurt inside, and said I was okay when I knew it's a lie? Sucks for me, I wanted to believe in him. _Still_ wanted to believe in him.

Before I knew it, I was pulled backstage to prep for the charity event.

"You know Miley, you really shouldn't let him do that to you." Lilly said softly, brushing my hair.

"I know." I sighed, whining a little as I slid on my bro's Metro Station shirt along with a pair of white skinny jeans. Figuring I still had plenty of time since **they** were performing first, I roam around back stage and finally found a nice looking couch. Lilly had hurried to the audience and I finally decided to take a nap…not like I had much sleep this morning anyways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Who are you?" I asked the mysterious figure before me as I walked around in pure darkness. How did I know someone was here? I don't know…this is…is this a dream? I was usually the one afraid of the dark but now I felt perfectly fine…I was calm. Too calm._

"_Hey Miley," greeted the figure. His voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. It's a dude though._

"_Hi?" Why am I so freakishly calm!? Then suddenly, the moonlight shone above us and I could __**see myself**__! Woah! Then that boy in front of me suddenly turned into a flock of white doves, flapping their wings into the sky. They look so…free._

_The white birds, without a warning, multiplied so fast and everything was just white. Complete white. And then I see the shadow of that guy again. Behind him, I saw…me. __**I saw a hundred of me.**__ What. Is. Happening?!_

"_Now Miley, in order to get out of here, you need to pass this test," said the boy. "There are a hundred of you behind me and you are to tell me which ones are the fake. If you find the real you, you can leave."_

_He wants me to what?! To tell him who the real me is? Out of a hundred? They are all me! They all look just like me! Then the boy smirked and I could make up his brown eyes and that crooked smile.. I'm seeing things clearer now and I could slowly make out his plaid shirt and skinny jeans._

"_U-Um…" I stuttered, walking through the many me. They all acted like me, they all sounded like me. One was laughing that obnoxious and carefree laugh that I had. The other was sobbing with her knees curled like I would. Another was screaming her head off like me._

_Then I realized something. Those ARE me! None of them are __**fake**__. They ARE me! Just all different emotions of me! I wasn't faking anything, I was me!_

_As soon as that thought flashed through my head, I suddenly see the guy a lot clearer. Then I saw…HIM!? His eyes widened in disbelief as he backed away from me(all of me) slowly. And then everything was white again…and…color!?_

"Ugh!" I groaned sitting up to see Joe's cheeky grin in my face. "Woah!"

"Sorry Miles." He laughed, helping me to my feet. "Bad night sleep?"

"Don't I always?" I grumbled as he rubbed my back gently. I didn't even realize what he was doing until I found myself on stage with a whole crowd cheering my name. I turned to scream at him but he was gone, just like that.

And at the exact moment, I registered what my dream was trying to tell me. I'll just forgive him and set him free, like those doves because I'm already on my way, I'm stepping out of the haze.

"MILEY! MILEY! MILEY! MILEY! MILEY! MILEY!"

"HOW ARE YOU DOING EVERYBODY!!!" I yelled, laughing as the entire place erupted in a lour roar.

"GO MI-LAY!!!" I heard someone behind me and I grinned, giving him a small wave. "Stupid boy never change," I chuckled to myself before the beat of 7 Things came on. But this time, I was seeing life through another set of eyes, not my old blurry ones, but my new, bright ones.

Because it's so clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
**You can't treat me that way**

It appears to me how long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR OUR CELEBRITIES TONIGHT!" The announcer guy called as I went on the stage last with Joe in front of me. He gave me a smile and I went over to kick his butt playfully for dragging me on stage. Instead, he reached out an arm to me. Anyone could see that split second of hesitation but my body just unconsciously leaned in. Why? Maybe because that natural instinct of wanting to be protected by the boys was still there even after all these times. I have no control now as Joe pulled me safely against his warm body.

I nearly burst into tears as he held me tighter, letting his sugary smell linger on me. Unconsciously, I tucked my head into the crook of his neck as he smiled proudly at the audience. When I felt three other pairs of eyes on us as I quickly pulled away, grinning. He didn't say anything…except smile warmly at me every now and then. It was then when…

I wanna put the past behind  
Try and maybe I can find better days  
The first time in a while  
Think that I even feel a smile on my face

I finally got through my day, with one friend who I know will be by my side through everything.

So now…  
Suns' going down on a Saturday  
And I feel alright  
I feel okay

Because it's all so clear to me now.

* * *

**Hey guys! How do you like it? I saw the live chat today and Nick is being all...jerk-y again...sorta. I know this is a while ago but...I just feel like writing this. Please review! They would mean the whole world to me! Yes, it IS ONESHOT, but I might change my mind depending on you guys. Don't forget to keep support Miley and my story "Girl of My Dreams"! Review plz plz plz purtie please? :3**


End file.
